Seasonal Crops
Booty Berries For International Talk Like A Pirate Day, September 19th, 2009 and 2010, several pirate themed items were added. One such item was the Booty Berry Crop. These were available September 18th through to September 22nd. Booty Berries cost 10 coins to plant, yielded an average of 10 berries per plant, and sold for 50 coins per berry. Pumpkins / Jack-O-Lanterns On Friday, October 23rd, 2009 Island Paradise received an update that allowed a small percentage of planted Pumpkins to transform into Jack-O-Lanterns. The Pumpkin crop was re-released for Halloween 2010 from October 14-November 5, 2010. The Pumpkin crop has been released again for 2011 on October 15th . The Jack-O-Lanterns are slightly more profitable than standard Pumpkins. This is a limited-time feature during Halloween. Planting Pumpkins gives 2exp, harvesting 1exp. In 2009 ordinary Pumpkins sold for 5 c apiece, while Jack-O-Lanterns sell for 15 c apiece. In 2011 ordinary Pumpkins are purchased for 10c, harvest for 62c and sell for 11c apiece. Jack-O-Lanterns sell for 15c apiece. The tagline is "Delicious in Pumpkin Pie!" Pumpkins jack o lanterns IP.png IP Pumpkin crop 46 days 2011.jpg|Pumpkin crop in the shop. The sell price and time reflect having all 3 crop stars. IP Pumpkin Jack-O-Lantern harvest 2011.jpg|Jak-o-Lantern as it appears in your Storage. IP Pumpkin sell harvest 2011.jpg|Sell price for a Pumpkin. IP Pumpkin Jack-O-Lantern sell harvest 2011.jpg|Sell price for a Jack-o-Lantern. Dragonfruit Dragonfruit were released around the 7th-10th of November, 2009, then again from March 19th-22nd 2010. It's a very fast growing plant, 2 hours only. In their old shop description it says they are available for "a few days each season", but recently it was changed to "Epic taste". Each plant produces 2 fruit, worth 32 coins each (64 coins). Maize The Maize crop was added a few weeks before Thanksgiving, in 2009. They cost 25c to plant, grew for 8 hours, and harvested for 23c each, with an average of 3 ears, plus or minus one. The net harvest ranged from 46 to 92 coins. Mistletoe The mistletoe crop was added with other Christmas decorations on the 12th December 2009. It is an 8 hour crop, cost 35c to plant with a yield of 80c. Taking the 10c ploughing charge into consideration, mistletoe gives a profit of 4.37c per hour. Gumdrop Bushes The Gumdrop Bushes crop was added with other candy themed items on the 2nd September 2010. It is a 2 hour crop, cost 50 c to plant with a yield of 75 c. Taking the 10c ploughing charge into consideration, gumdrop bushes gives a profit of 7.5 c per hour giving it the best profit in cph of any crop. It had a higher than normal harvest xp of 4(the normal harvest is 1 xp for a 2 hour crop). Ghost Berries For Halloween 2010, after unlocked candy set obtained from trick or treat baskets at neighbors islands, you can unlock Ghost Berries. It was a 8 hour crop, cost 250 c to plant with a yield of 287 c. Taking the 10c ploughing charge into consideration, gumdrop bushes gives a profit of 3.38 c per hour. Zombie Attack This crop was added for Halloween 2010 on October 21, 2010. It was a 12 hour crop, cost 55 c to plant with a yield of 88 c. Taking the 10c ploughing charge into consideration, gumdrop bushes gives a profit of 1.92 c per hour. See also Fast Growth Crops Medium Growth Crops Long Growth Crops Category:Crops Category:Event Items Category:Crops Category:Event Items